Nargacuga Ecology
In-Game Information Flying Wyverns that have evolved to live in thickly forested areas. These sly beasts stalk their prey from the shadows with ferocious speed dogged tenacity, and their massive tails are as dexterous as they are deadly. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Pre-Winged Legs Wyvern *Family: Narga Nargacuga is a swift Flying Wyvern known to the Guild for many years. It is known for its different appearance from most other Flying Wyverns though its closest relatives are the Green Nargacuga and Lucent Nargacuga. Two other close relatives of Nargacuga are Barioth and Sand Barioth. Habitat Range Nargacuga is extremely adapted to life in heavily forested areas. Nargacuga thrive in the Great Forest, Old Jungle, Jungle, Misty Peaks, Old Swamp, Swamp, Sanctuary, Jurassic Frontier, Deserted Island and Flooded Forest of the Old World In the New World, Nargacuga have recently made an appearance in the Ancient Forest and Coral Highlands, although they are quite rare as of now. Ecological Niche The Nargacuga is an incredibly powerful and highly adapted monster. There is almost no doubt that Nargacuga is the top predator in its most famed environment the Great Forest and a dangerous force to be reckoned within its other environments like Swamps and Jungles because of its camouflage, coupled with its phenomenal speed. The only predators which would be any fight for the Nargacuga would be the Chameleos in Jungles and Swamps, Kushala Daora, Espinas, Rathian, Rathalos which is sometimes found in Swamps and the Great Forest and to a certain extent, Yian Garuga, which sometimes inhabits the Great Forest as well as the Jungle. In the Misty Peaks, Nargacuga does not have many opponents that would be a match for it, with the exceptions of Zinogre and Mizutsune. Although Duramboros would not need to challenge Nargacuga for food, it would still likely try to kill Nargacuga due to its aggressive personality. The Swift Wyvern immediately made its mark in the New World upon arriving. It established itself as the secondary apex of the Ancient Forest and Coral Highlands, where it is the main competitor of Rathalos in the former and Legiana in the latter. A cunning and powerful Wyvern, Nargacuga is only troubled by the strongest of predators in the area. These predators include the aforementioned Rathalos and Legiana along with the likes of Fulgur Anjanath, Tigrex and Zinogre, though powerful invaders such as Deviljho and Bazelgeuse can possibly prove a major threat to even adult Nargacuga. Elder Dragons are perhaps the only monsters a Nargacuga would choose to avoid. Biological Adaptations The Nargacuga is well adapted to heavily forested areas. Nargacuga is covered in black scales and fur so they can camouflage with the shadows. The reason why they don't have a shell is because with their hairs, Nargacuga are a lot more agile and don't have to worry about being slowed down by their shell while chasing down prey. To help Nargacuga cut through branches and vines in its environment, it has evolved wing blades that are used as both tools and as weapons. One slash from these blades can easily kill medium size prey. Though it has wings, it prefers to glide rather than fly. The Nargacuga's main weapon is its tail. The tail is half of its length and strong enough to break the bone of large monsters. If that wasn't enough, its tail is covered in many fine spikes used to deliver fatal blows in one swing or even shot at enemies from a distance. When Nargacuga's eyes glow red, it is its blood vessels that give it this color, which is used as a kind of mimicry. In the Mezeporta district, there are reports of another species of Nargacuga. These Nargacuga have poisonous spikes on their tail and a very different enraged state. This state is neon in color with blue eyes, leaving behind an illusion or afterimage with each movement they take. Much like White Gale Nargacuga, this Nargacuga can produce cutting winds to attack foes. Behavior Nargacuga is highly aggressive and bloodthirsty, but cunning and will only take fights they know they can win with or escape easily. However once a battle has started they enjoy fighting, and it will achieve whatever ends to get its prey. With hunters it tends to be more aggressive than with its prey. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology